Bristol-Korred
Tracy Orion Aberdeen (born November 24 1625) is another variant of Tracy, a total cutie patootie, and an immature child. He is best known for his adorable interactions with his wife Rae. They are currently expecting their first addition to the family: a baby girl, tentatively named Michelle Holly, due to be born in mid-November. Traits Rae is absolutely everything to him. He has a tendency to be overly protective of her and others, such as Miss Sam. His want to protect is circumstantial depending heavily on tragedies in the past. He is near-neurotic when it comes to anxiety and work. Though he does have more in his life than work now, old habits die hard, and Rae often has to remind him to slow down. Tea is a staple in his diet, as he doesn’t eat as he should. For base foods, his sugar intake is relatively low, so he supplements it with tea. Tracy does harbour wing envy, though it’s not as pronounced as it once was. A big part of his wing envy before he met Rae was a matter of respect. Since then he has gained quite a bit from both his immediate team and other colleagues, especially through the MEFS Fairy Land experienced recently. Background When Tracy was an infant, he and his young mother, Mab, spent much of their time living on the Human Plane (with necessary trips back to Fairy Land for his mother) as his father, Oberon, worked absurd shifts to support their unexpected newborn. Being raised in the early 17th century meant more belief on the Human Plane, and much more paranoia. The two were constantly moving around between families and homes that would accept them because the owners of the homes would become suspicious of Tracy being a changeling. Eventually, when Tracy got too old for the overflow of magic in his body to support him on the Human Plane, they moved back to Fairy Land and the family settled. Tracy spent his childhood living with his parents and two younger sisters, Diana and Iris. He was the top of his class but mostly disregarded for his winglessness. His best subject was wand technique and he could conjure or cast nearly any spell they could ask him for. When he turned 17o and the rest of the class graduated The Academy, he was not allowed to graduate, instead shuffled into caseworker classes for another twenty years before they turned him out to the workforce. Tracy has always been unlucky with his health. When he was 120, he broke his collar bone and dislocated his shoulder. At 170, he spent a night on the Human Plane trying to collect teeth and caught pneumonia. During the recent MEFS episode, an enraged Tree Nymph dislocated his already susceptible shoulder again. He also suffers from seasonal allergies and is miserable when he's sick, though since knowing Rae, she's managed to convince him to take some decongestant medication from the Human Plane, to which he was strongly opposed for a long time. Tracy's adult life leading up to the events of honeybee is mostly canon: He meets Derek, he gets throught to him and Lily awards him his wings. Afterwards, Tracy becomes a full-fledged Tooth Fairy (Tier 6). Initial Events In 2oo1, Tracy had been a Tooth Fairy for a year when he was almost caught by a young girl, Rae, whom he dusted before quickly departing from the house. This incident was one of his only completed assignments, as dispatch kept pulling him as he was halfway into the field. By 2oo2, Tracy was the centre of ridicule in the Tooth Fairy community, since he would never actually come back with a tooth. He takes to spending more time on the Human Plane, avoiding going back to the Complex, and while sitting at a bus stop, meets Rae, now a high school freshman, that he dusted a year before. Miraculously, she recognises him, though only vaguely, and he denies they’d ever met. They chat, and she instils in him a new sense of spirit through blind compassion, and he admits that they actually had met before, though she won’t remember. Eventually, Tracy goes back to Fairy Land determined to prove that he can be a Tooth Fairy. Several nights later, Rae is babysitting a neighbour who has lost a tooth, and finds that even before she goes up to play “Tooth Fairy”, a dollar had been put under the boy’s pillow, along with a note from Tracy. At this point, Rae blindly believes in Tracy the Fairy for months on end. Later that same year, Tracy comes back after the boy loses another tooth, and as a show of gratitude for Rae getting him out of the rut he’d been in, acts as a personal tour guide during a quick trip to Fairy Land. Fairy Land is five hours ahead of Mesa, Rae’s hometown, and though it’s endlessly exciting, she finds herself tiring quickly, and the pair stops in the break room before Rae passes out. She quickly nods off, and not long after is abruptly woken by Lily chiding Tracy for bringing her to Fairy. He tells his superior what Rae had done for him and explains that her being here was a sort of thank you for supporting him and believing in him for months. Lily has none of his explanation, and in lew of his recent rule breaking, revokes his wings. Rae, seeing that Tracy is absolutely demoralized and humiliated by this progression of events, goes to talk to Lily in his defence. Rae admits to giving Tracy the idea to ignore the assignment pulls, and tells Lily about how Dispatch had been mucking up all of his assignments on purpose. Her protest is rather emotional and moves Lily, who sees things in Rae that Tracy, at that time, did not. She escorts the human girl back to the Break Room, and returns Tracy’s wings. After Tracy returns Rae home, they decide to keep in touch. Rae is endlessly fascinated by Fairy culture, and Tracy is grateful to have someone who doesn’t treat him like trash. They get along quite well, and come to care a great deal for one another. Unfortunately, with Rae going off to Summer camp, Tracy couldn’t visit her for some time, and by the time he was able to, Rae was back in school and went to bed early, minimalizing their chats, which were held in her bedroom after her folks went to sleep. Soon after, the holidays rolled around and Tracy’s workload coupled with Rae’s school work prevented meetings all together, and they eventually died out. In 2oo5, in the middle of an assignment, Lily herself calls him back to the complex hoping he’d be willing to take on one more caseworker job. Begrudgingly, he takes it, and is surprised to find that it’s Rae who was issued the summons. She is now a senior in high school and bitter and resentful of Fairy Tales. She has no part of being summoned to Fairy Land, but her demeanour eventually softens when Tracy arrives, who is wholeheartedly sad, and rather confused, to see that she’d become a dreamkiller with no memory of him of Fairy Land. It was highly unusual for a girl at her age, when she was a freshman, to believe in Fairies, and he realizes why Lily had called him specifically to take on the case. Instead of the traditional week work sentence, he spends time with her and tries to get to the bottom of what caused her complete 18o. Her symptoms and his deduction eventually lead him to believe that she was heartbroken, and the she’d become bitter through a magical amnesia used to help her heal. More prodding coupled with his memories of her from before they stopped talking lead him to believe that he was the reason she was heartbroken. She’d harboured affections for him, but insecurities combined with their abrupt severance caused her heart to break and try to mend itself by forgetting he ever existed. He steels himself, still unsure, and kisses her, and realization of who he is dawns. She does not take this well, and spends several hours in the furthest parts of Fairy mulling over their situation. She eventually finds her way back to him, picking him out of the crowd in the middle of the lobby and making amends with him. She kisses him again, and he realizes that it’s nice. It’s nice to have someone who genuinely loved him, who he got along so well with, and above all, it was nice to have her back. Post-Amnesia Events and Relationship They pass five years together as Rae takes a year off from school and then goes through college. The student apartments were an excellent opportunity for them to live together, as Rae was given a room large enough for the two of them while not having a roommate, allowing Tracy to come and go as he pleases without fear of being caught. He flits back and forth between Fairy Land and the Human Plane for work and to be with Rae. These years are crucial to their relationship as living barriers are broken and they become a couple. Under the pressure of the aging difference (Every ten human years is one fairy year, allowing Fairies to live for centuries.) Tracy resolves to propose to Rae at the end of her schooling. They marry and he takes her to live with him in Fairy Land. Tracy cannot physically stay on the Human Plane for more than 2o years, as prolonged exposure to the disbelief in the atmosphere of our world would kill him, what’s known as Magic Deprivation. The marriage includes a magical ceremony which recognizes the aging difference and fixes it, allowing Rae to age as a Fairy. The year is 2o1o and they have been married for six months when Tracy is abducted from an assignment in Newport Connecticut by a mother of two who works with an organization called the SCP. He is processed and detained for research, and Rae sets out to find him with little lead other than his last assignment. While Tracy is being kept under close watch in a 5x5 cell and tested on, Rae is keeping faith by knowing that her silver wedding band, which reflects the other’s state of being, though tarnished, has not turned black, signifying that he is still alive. She roams, piecing together his location bit by bit, as the SCP uses Tracy to gather information about Fairies – namely, their weaknesses and what can be used to detain them. He remains perpetually inside a ring of salt, which he cannot cross without sustaining life threatening injury. An opportunity for escape is presented when he is able to break the circle with a Nat Geo magazine granted to him as approved reading material, and though he is weak from malnutrition (The Foundation keeps his diet at cream and sugar, just enough to sustain him. Occasionally they will grant him more substantial food if they want him to recover from tests faster.), he makes a break for it. Using what magic his body could conjure, he puts on a glamour of the man who he met on his first day in his cell. Unfortunately, the guards realize too soon that he is missing from his cell, and his disguise slips in panic. One crafty guard grabs an iron skillet from the nearby café area and strikes Tracy with it. As Fairies have an extreme aversion to Iron, Tracy is subdued. The skillet pressed to his stomach leaves a third-degree burn and inhibits his breathing, eventually causing him to pass out and be hauled back to his cell. He makes friendly with one worker named Craig who saw the incident and was amazed at how remarkably human Tracy was. Craig returns Tracy’s wedding ring, which was confiscated upon his admittance to the Facility. Rae eventually arrives at the Facility, called Site-17, and makes her first contact with Tracy. After careful planning and collaborating with Craig, they break him out of the cell. Rae, having a wand with her, plans to bring all three of them back to Fairy. Unfortunately, before they can do so, a guard catches them and gunfire is heard before the pair return to Fairy. Craig did not make it. Tracy has spent thirteen months in the Facility, and escapes with Rae on February 12, 2o11 The next three months are spent recuperating, physically and emotionally. This reprieve does not last long, however, as Fairy suddenly experiences a freak drop in power, plunging them into a Massive Existence Failure Scenario (MEFS). Tracy, in fear of Fairy going under and taking them along with it, sends Rae back to the Human Plane against her will, to protect her. Work quintuples after this point, everyone working full hours to try to get Fairy back on its feet. The power crisis keeps them from communicating very well, and Rae is left in the dark about Tracy’s wellbeing until four months later. Fairy has recovered enough power to keep their equipment running throughout the facility. Tracy remembers Rae talking about her Tumblr, and contacts her through a co-worker’s account (without their knowledge), though eventually creating his own account to keep in touch with his wife while they work to get Fairy stable again. Tracy still refuses to let her come home, however, until they restored their auxiliary reserves and had gotten fifty percent primary power back. This occurs after Christmas of 2o11, and Rae finally returns home on Valentine’s Day of 2o13.